Remergence
by Digintegrated
Summary: What if Spira has his equivalent to the Halloween period? What if time has come for the spirits of the dead to emerge from the Farplane and make a brief reappearance in the world of the living? And what if it had to happen months after the defeat of Sin?


Remergence 

  


by Digintegrated Hunter Bill

**Disclaimer**: as always, I'm not owning anything from Final Fantasy 10, just this story. Everything else is credited to Square, or should I say, Square-Enix.

"And Letty passes to Datto... Bargerda rushes ahead to tackle Datto but Datto makes an outstanding dodge!" Bobba's voice echoed throughout the Blitzball Stadium. "A few seconds are left now, what are the Aurochs up to?"  
"Datto makes a quick pass..." Jimma resumed. "Nammi is going for it... he shoots... GOAL!"  
The entire Blitzball Stadium acclaimed at Nammi's decisive shot.  
"And that's it folks! The Aurochs won the game 4-3! This team is surprising us more and more!"  
"Yeah, I'm still wondering what kind of miracle could have occurred, Bobba..." Jimma went on. "The Besaid Aurochs have literally changed since the last Yevon Tournament. Today they've played another excellent match, and their new recruit Nammi appears like a promising player!"

Later in the Besaid Aurochs' locker room...  
"Whoa guys!" Wakka said to his team. "You really outdid yourselves this time, ya? But there's no time to celebrate. We must work hard for the next match in order to win the tournament too, okay?"  
"Yeah, Cap'n!" the Aurochs replied in unison.  
"And don't ya forget it, ya? What's our goal?"  
"Victory!" the Aurochs said.  
"Good. I'll see all of ya on the boat to Besaid."  
Everyone left.  
"Nammi, I wanna have a private talk with ya."  
The new player from the Besaid Aurochs was a rather slim boy with a pale skin and short black hair. He was wearing the easily recognisable yellow clothing of the Aurochs team.  
"You did great there. That was... amazing! And that shot of yours..."  
"I know, Cap'n." Nammi answered. "I wanted to show you that I was sure I could do a great Blitzball player."  
"No prob, brudda." Wakka said in confidence.  
"But Cap'n, I mean, er..." Nammi hesitated. The presence of Wakka in front of him was obviously intimidating to him. "I wanted to blitz since I was a kid, but my parents would always say that I wasn't fit for it, that it's also the dream of many other people out there in Spira. Moreover they kept referring to other people whom they saw as promising, such as our Summoner... and Chappu."  
"Ah? I guess it's because he became a Crusader, ya?"  
"Yeah, that's it. But no matter what they said, I kept on thinking about Blitzball. And Chappu... he didn't care about this either. He understood me well since, as you know, we were good friends at that time, before he left Besaid. He wished he could see me in the Aurochs some day."  
Wakka looked down and shook his head.  
"I remember... he wished he could see us bringing the Crystal Cup to the island. And then..."  
"Sin?" Nammi asked in hesitation.  
"Yeah." Wakka said.  
"But... Hey Cap'n, you're one of the guys who have finally defeated Sin, right?" Nammi went on in excitement. "First you won the Crystal Cup, then Sin?"  
"Yeah. That was all thanks to Yuna, Lu and myself, and a bunch of other people ya might have seen."  
"Wow..." Nammi let out, completely bewildered.  
"Can I ask ya somethin'? Just call me Wakka when we're not playing Blitz, okay?"  
"All right, Wakka."  
"It's also one of our pals that helped us win the Cup. You remember him? He was the blonde guy in strange clothes. And hey, have you seen this Blitzball shot of him?"  
"Oh yeah, I surely did! It took me a long time to do this on my own in the lake in our island. That guy has inspired me... just like you Wakka."  
"Hey... you're embarrassing me!", Wakka said in a smile.  
They paused.  
"Ya know..." Wakka then resumed. "You remind me of him sometimes. He came on Spira out of nowhere, and I helped him out a bit. In return he played for us in the finals. Man... my team has changed, thanks to him."  
"Do you know where he is?" Nammi questioned.  
Wakka looked down and shook his head.  
"Well... he just... went away as he came."  
"Huh?"  
"I dunno myself... maybe he's dead, maybe he's not. But I felt bad for him... just the way I felt with Chappu."

~~

A few hours later, Wakka, Nammi and the rest of the Besaid Aurochs finally reached their home island by a new model of seaship.  
"Man..." Wakka exclaimed as he got out. "I can't believe it... it's taking less time to travel from Besaid to Luca thanks to those machina. I can't believe I could find them handy someday."  
"At least you have learned something about them." said a voice coming from the quay.  
That was Lulu.  
"Huh? Lu?" Wakka said, surprised by Lulu's sudden appearance.  
"Know this, Wakka. I never had any prejudice against the Al-Bhed and their machina. You should learn to open your mind sometimes. Must I recall you that Yuna also has Al-Bhed lineage?" Lulu said in her usual sharp tone.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Wakka replied in disdain.  
"Oh, by the way, I think you and your team deserve some congratulations for your victory." Lulu went on.  
"Ah, thanks... hey, how did ya get to know?"  
"The Al-Bhed technology has now enabled all the people of Spira to follow the Blitzball matches via screen-shows, just like the ones around the Stadium. These have become quite popular, even if the Stadium attendance has remained the same."  
"Hmm... I think Rikku deserves a thank-you too." Wakka finally said.  
"Exactly what I was thinking about." Lulu agreed, smiling.  
The sun was setting. Nammi was on the beach, showing his Sphere Shoot to the Aurochs and some other amazed people of Besaid Island. Lulu and Wakka were walking along the path to the village.  
"If only the other were here... If we ever win that tournament, I wish they could be here to celebrate." Wakka said.  
"People don't stick on to ifs and maybes, Wakka." Lulu replied. "You do have a good point somehow. It's been quite a while since we had our last talk with Rikku and Kimahri."  
"Yeah. But we can't do anything about it. Kimahri has sworn to protect Mount Gagazett and Rikku's been busy showing how to use machina to other people."  
"Speaking of other people, I am a bit concerned about the Guados. Their morale can't be more terrible since Seymour's past deeds have stained their reputation." Lulu said.  
"That Seymour... He didn't deserve being a Maester, I knew it!" Wakka said furiously.  
"No need to rage against him now, he's dead."  
Wakka grunted.  
"What I mean is... who would be the new Maester of the Guados now?"  
"Well, according to rumors that go between us Blitzers, Navara, the captain of the Guado Glories, is willing to take this place. That would be cool, ya? A Blitzer as Maester!" Wakka answered.  
"I cannot decide if it's a good choice or not. We should let time decide about this..." Lulu said.

~~

The sky was becoming dark. Not as dark as it usually was, but darker. Shimmering lights could be seen from the horizon surrounding the isle of Besaid.  
And meanwhile, in Guadosalam...  
"My Lord! My Lord!" Navara said in alarm, running as fast as he could towards Lord Trommell. "My Lord! We have detected a disturbance in the Farplane! The limits between our world and the Farplane are evanescing! The dead are about to resurface on Spira!"  
"Calm down, Navara..." Trommell said in his slow tone. "You are speaking of the frontiers between our world and the Farplane that are about to disappear, right?"  
"That's right, my Lord! I don't know what to do, but if pyreflies escape from the Farplane and materialize into fiends, I'm not ready to fight hundreds of them!"  
"I do hope this will not happen, Navara. I am sorry to disappoint you but even if Summoners can send fiends to the Farplane, there is nothing we were taught in order to keep them in."  
"What shall we do then, my Lord?"  
"We wait, Navara... We wait."

"To our victory!" Wakka said.  
"To our victory!" the rest of the Aurochs said, raising their glasses of fruit juice.  
Many torches were enlightening the village. The Aurochs were sitting around the campfire at the center of the place, with Gatta standing near them.  
"Hey Nammi..." a little girl said, handing a Blitzball and a pen to him. "Can you sign my Blitzball please?"  
"Yeah, no problem." Nammi said, as he took the ball and the pen.  
"You too Wakka." the girl said. "Can everyone sign, please?"  
Lulu was standing nearby. She smiled.  
"You seem to have developed some popularity amongst children, Wakka."  
Wakka grinned.  
"Heh... of course. Here!"  
Nammi passed the ball to Wakka who made a quick signature on it. While the rest of the team were signing, Wakka got up and walked to Lulu.  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask... have you seen Yuna?"  
"I was about to ask you the same. I haven't found her anywhere in the village, not even in the Temple."  
"I was searching for her by the beach too, and no one had the slightest idea about where she was." Gatta added. "However, according to the ferrymen, Yuna hasn't left the island."  
"Not even in the Cloister of Trials? Not even in the Chamber of the Fayth either?"  
Lulu shook her head.  
"The Chambers of Fayth are no longer forbidden since there are no more Fayths to worship. I just come from there, and no, she's not to be found."  
Wakka grunted again.  
"I wish I could know what's wrong with her..." he started, but broke immediately, eyes wide open. He stood there for a few seconds, then resumed.  
"Lu... watch this."  
"Watch what?"  
Wakka pointed to the sea. Over the horizon line, right between the dark sky and ocean, the shimmering lights had turned brighter. It seemed they were all darting towards the island, shining brighter and brighter. Later, the people, concerned about what was going on, could see exactly what the lights exactly were... Everyone stood there, staring at the sea...  
It was pyreflies. And there were thousands of them...

"My Lord, what's going on?" Navara asked in panic.  
Trommell was unexpectedly calm. Strands of pyreflies were coming from the passageway to the Farplane, and had started to scatter along the road to the Moonflow, and on the Thunder Plains, leaving behind them their eerie echo. He was watching them with some interest.  
"I thought I wouldn't be old enough to witness this one day. I was wrong, apparently..." he finally said.  
"What do you mean, my Lord?"  
"Such an event used to occur once every two, or three years, I don't know exactly... but rest assured, if it's really what I'm thinking about, then those pyreflies would mean no harm to us."

As the resounding noise of the pyreflies came to the villagers' ears, their bewilderment turned into anguish.  
"Fiends?" Nammi said.  
"Let'em come! I'll show them what I'm capable off!" Wakka replied, holding a spiked Blitzball in his hand.  
"Excuse me, people, but I think I could bring some light to this mystery." a voice said.  
Wakka turned around.  
"Ah... Sir Maechen. You seem to know what's going around, ya?"  
Everyone turned to the old man who cleared his throat and started:  
"Yes. I have made some research about the history of Spira in the past, well before Sin came to existence. It seems that there used to be a day, called 'Day of Remergence', during when the souls of the dead people were able to return for a short time from the Farplane into our world. Since those souls belonged to people who had accepted their death, or from people that were sent by Summoners, there is no risk for them to rematerialize into fiends. The village..."  
Maechen cleared his throat again.  
"No... All Spira has nothing to fear about." he resumed. "It is said that such a day only happens once every few years, but how long between two such days, no one truly knows. The clergy of Yevon was fully aware about this ancient custom. However, it hasn't happened for a thousand years, since Sin was apparently exerting some kind of control over the pyreflies, forcing them to return into fiends and preventing the souls of the dead to be calmed by this brief return into the land of the living in their original human form. But Sin is no more, so nothing can stand between us and those souls now. One last thing, such an event only lasts from a few seconds to a few minutes, it depends on how much we have remembered about those who unfortunately left us for the Farplane. And that, as they say... is that."  
The flames torches had turned from orange to bright blue. The pyreflies were coming even closer... then a wave of them started to flow past the place. Everyone watched in admiration.  
"Wow!" Wakka exclaimed.  
Lulu said nothing. She was watching the pyreflies going past Besaid, when four of them gathered right in front of her, and turned into a human shape. Then, to her great surprise...  
"Chappu!" she said, completely baffled.  
"Huh?" Wakka grunted, before turning and getting struck by the same surprise as he saw that his brother was really right here in front of him!  
"Hey brother... Hey Lulu! How are you going?"  
He turned to Nammi who was witnessing the scene.  
"Hey pal! Long time no see!" Chappu said to him.  
"Er... er... hey... Chap... Chappu." Nammi greeted back.  
"What you doing here brother?" Wakka asked.  
"Just came to see how everything goes." Chappu said. "You doing awesome at Blitzball, from what you told me at the Farplane."  
"Yeah, look over there!" Wakka said, pointing at the Crystal Cup, standing majestically by his house.  
"Wow! Outstanding!" Chappu said. "And hey, looks like you've got a new player in the Aurochs too."  
All the Aurochs nodded proudly to Nammi.  
"Remember what I used to tell ya, right Nammi?"  
Nammi nodded.  
"I'm glad you finally got there, pal."  
"Thanks Chappu." Nammi replied, with a tear in his eye.  
"Wakka... Lulu..." Chappu resumed. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble by becoming a Crusader."  
"Hah... Whatever. It's not your fault..." Wakka said. "And it's not mine either. If Luzzu hadn't made you join..."  
"No, brother. I made my own choice. Luzzu's not to be taken responsible for it."  
"Please understand, Wakka." Luzzu's voice came.  
"Sir? Is that really you Sir?" Gatta asked, looking everywhere to catch a glimpse of his former superior who eventually appeared next to Chappu.  
Luzzu looked around, and finally caught Wakka's bewildered stare.  
"Ah... Wakka." he said. "I'm glad you're still alive. I was worrying about you since this tragic event at the shores of Djose Road."  
Wakka said nothing.  
"I thought you would urge me to come back so you could punch me more." Luzzu went on. "I was apparently wrong."  
"Even if I did, this wouldn't make Chappu come back." Wakka replied. "Ya know... I was more angry against Sin than against you after Operation Mi'Ihen."  
"May I take this as a forgiveness?" Luzzu asked.  
It took a minute for Wakka to eventually answer the question.  
"You could say so, yeah..." he said in a low voice.

~~

Kimahri was walking along the path to the summit of Mount Gagazett as he saw the pyreflies coming in mass in front of him. The blue beast was gripping firmly to his halberd.  
"Fiends better go away!" he growled. "Kimahri here to protect Mount Gagazett. Kimahri not fail!"  
Some of the pyreflies assembled in front of him and turned into three acquaintances of him: Biran, Yenke and Kelk, all three killed by Seymour's hand long ago. As he recognized them, Kimhari planted his weapon on the snowy ground.  
"Kimahri knows you not alive." he said.  
"Kimahri right." Kelk said. "But Kelk has come to congratulate Kimahri for his courage and strength."  
"Kimahri strong enough to defend Gagazett." Biran said. "Strong enough to defeat Seymour with Summoner and Guardians. Biran happy for Kimahri."  
"Kimahri lost horn..." Yenke roared, "...but Kimahri not lost strength. Biran, strong Ronso, but Kimahri even stronger. Yenke proud of knowing it."  
"Kelk wants Kimahri to defend Gagazett too." the former Ronso Maester said. "Kimahri became as strong as Mount Gagazett."  
"Kimahri will do it." he said. "And Kimahri not fail."

~~

Meanwhile, at the lake of Besaid Island...  
Yuna was floating on the water of the lake, lying her back on its cold surface, gazing at the moon. She was feeling quite proud to be the one responsible for the Eternal Calm. She did what she wanted to do from the start... yet there was something that saddened her. She had tried to forget about this something several times, but she renounced. She couldn't forget... She had sworn not to, after all... and in front of all Spira.

Her empty eyes were still looking up to the sky... as some pyreflies, followed by hundreds of them a minute later, passed above her. She gaped in surprise, and quickly swam to the shore. "What's going on?" she thought. "Are those all the spirits I've sent to the Farplane?"  
She reached the shore, then stopped eyes wide open, as she saw three silhouettes emerging from a mass of pyreflies stationed by the path.  
"Sir Auron?" she managed to say. "Sir Jecht?... Father!"  
"It's been a long time, Yuna." Braska said with a reassuring tone, as he started walking to her, followed by Auron and Jecht.  
"Yeah, yeah... I'm glad to know that you're safe and stuff..." Jecht said. "But hey, what are we doing here?"  
"I think today is the day of Remergence." Auron said. "Many souls in the Farplane are aware of this date and await for the opportunity to make a brief return to the land of the living."  
"This usually allows the spirits of both the dead and the living to find peace." Braska went on. "Just as I wanted to do... It's been more than ten years now. You've become such a beautiful young woman, Yuna. And I'm happy to know that you've found a way to defeat Sin for good. I'm very proud of you."  
"Thanks, father." Yuna said. "But, I'm not the only one to be thanked. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have made it that way."  
Auron laughed. "As I thought." he said.  
"Yeah, right..." Jecht went on. "That's what I wanted to know about... My son. I have just caught a brief glimpse of him after Sin went into pyreflies, and then, no more of him."  
Yuna felt tears rising to her eyes.  
"I remember... He said he had to leave, but I wanted him to stay. And then when I rushed to him..."  
She started to sob.  
"I know how painful it is for you. I felt the same when your mother left this world." Braska said, as he put his hand over Yuna's shoulder.  
Feeling the warmth of her father's hand, Yuna dried her tears.  
"He's not dead... I can't really explain why I think this way. I just don't want to think he's dead..."  
"Hmm..." Jecht said. "If you ever have any clues about where he could be, do not hesitate to tell us so we could be in the know too. We'll be awaiting for you at the Farplane, Yuna. And, by the way, you and my son totally rocked. If by chance you see him, congratulate him for me!"  
"Just do as you think wise, Yuna." Braska said.  
"I will." Yuna replied.  
"It's time for us to leave now. We can't stay too long in the land of the living. I'm sorry to know that Jecht's son is nowhere to be found, but I'm glad to see you still alive. I hope you will live long before you eventually join us." Auron said, as he started to fade within the pyreflies.  
Yuna nodded, and watched her father and Jecht following Auron into the streams of pyreflies, then turning into pyreflies themselves before eventually returning to the massive group, disappearing with it, leaving their eerie echo behind.

~~

Kimahri reached the top of Mount Gagazett, at the exact place where fayths once were gathered. The pyreflies were hovering all around the mountain range, and were heading towards the ruins of Zanarkand. The Ronso watched the scene, with an air of satisfaction.  
As he planted the handle of his halberd in the snow, he could feel something hard with its handle. He removed the snow at the spot, and uncovered something, shining a bright blue light... It was a Sphere.  
"Maybe pyreflies left it..." Kimahri said to himself.  
He took the Sphere in his big hand, and took a closer look at it. This Sphere had nothing in particular, no irregularities... just a plain Sphere. Kimahri closed his eyes and put the Sphere to his broken horn...  
A voice echoed in his mind...  
"Hey, let me out!" it was saying. "I don't care if I used machina, it was to protect the Summoner! Are you listening? Someone get me outta here!"  
Kimahri reopened his eyes and shook his head. That voice seemed too familiar to him...  
The last pyreflies were passing from the fayth pit to the entrance of the icy caves of Mount Gagazett. Kimahri watched them flying by, then returned to the entrance of the mountain.  
"Kimahri must carry Sphere to Yuna." he said. "Young man not dead. Gagazett knows it. Farplane knows it... and Yuna has to know too."


End file.
